Automobiles, cars, trucks, vans, motorcycles, boats or any other motorized apparatus, collectively referred to herein as vehicles, are prevalent throughout society. Vehicles accidents are a major cause of personal injuries and property damage. Police, accident investigators, and insurance companies may spend significant time investigating the cause of an accident. These investigations often suffer from a lack of reliable information and often rely on the testimony of witnesses. Witness accounts are often unreliable and a more reliable system for determining the cause of vehicle accidents is needed.